


Magical Hands

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madam Hooch gives Minerva a pain in her neck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Hands

**Author's Note:**

> the glorious characters belong to j.k R.
> 
> The plot itself came from a box in my mind labeled Harry Potter. slight one sided MMAD if you squint hard enough

Minerva sat in her bedroom wrapped in her tartan robe anxiously awaiting the gift Rolanda had sent her.

At first, she had been angry with Hooch for going behind her back, but after a while, she gave in and thanked her. Rolanda had assured her that one session with this masseuse would take away all her tension. A sudden pop in the other room told her that the masseuse had arrived.  
In the place of the female masseuse, she'd expected, stood a young tall dark and handsome man.  
"Hello," the young man acknowledged her presence with a charming smile, "my name is Esteban." His deep and exotic voice wrapped around her like a warm blanket, "I hope the wait hasn't been too long."

Minerva cleared her throat, "No you're on time, but I thought I was supposed to have a female masseuse?"

"Well, you were but the woman who paid for our services changed the form and told me to come instead." He continued when he noticed a stiffening in her posture. "Don't worry madam I can assure you that you are in the best hands. Shall we begin?"

Minerva's hesitation didn't last long when the pain in her shoulders voiced its agitation once more. "Call me Minerva, and yes, of course, come this way."  
Esteban set the table up in her room, as Minerva contemplated different ways of torturing Rolanda.  
Esteban asking her to disrobe and get under the sheet derailed her train of thought. "I'll come back in when you ready." Minerva stared at the door for a long while before doing as told. 

Esteban spoke to her as he worked on her shoulders, hoping to reduce some of the stiffness of her body. "Have you ever visited Brazil?"

"No," Minerva gasped as he worked on a rather stubborn knot, "I have not had the pleasure."

"It's quite lovely. There's adventure around every corner."

She sighed as he started to work on a knot on her shoulder. Esteban rubbed her smooth skin and marveled at the contrast of her dark hair on her pale complexion. When his boss had told him he was going to massage a 60-year-old witch he didn't expect her to look so young. As he worked on another knot her sighs turned into low moans of pleasure. He couldn't help but feel proud that he was releasing the tension the beautiful witch had on her back.

Minerva was in heaven each movement of his hands on her back made her sigh. At first, she was shy, but when he had relieved a major knot in her shoulder she threw her shyness under the knight bus and just went with it. When he dug into her back she couldn't bite back her response in time.

Albus and Severus were passing by Minerva's room when they heard her scream loudly from inside. They wasted no time and burst through the sitting room wands at the ready, crashing into a vase with flowers in the process. Hearing the noise and her name, Minerva hurriedly wrapped the sheet around herself and reached for her wand. The glare she cast in his direction told Esteban to stay put. She stormed into the sitting room surprised and angry by what she saw. "What in merlins name is going on out here?!"

Albus and Severus couldn't help but stare at the sight before them. Minerva glared at them, eyes blazing, long black hair cascading down her back, and cheeks flushed. Clad in only a white sheet that accented her curves, the swell of her chest, and revealed one long shapely leg.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to answer me!" she yelled. Albus and Severus could do nothing more than utter, "Hmmm." In her angry state, the slight draft she felt made her aware of what she was wearing. She quickly opened the door to her rooms and grabbed her robe. The view of her prominent backside as she slipped on her robe and dropped the sheet, further hindered them from speaking.

She turned to face them and was about to ask them again why they were there when Rolanda came in her room with a smug smile.

"So Minnie are you enjoying Esteban?" Despite her anger, Minerva couldn't help the small smile pulling at her lips. "Yes very much so, I'll have to get you something just as good in return."

Rolanda grinned at her. "Well, he must be good because you just let me call you Minnie, aren't his hands wonderful?"

"Oh yes, they are magical indeed, I'll need to see him twice a week so that he can release what builds up every day."

Two shocked gasps reminded Minerva of her company. "Well, I really don't have all day so if you excuse me, Rolanda thank you yet again."  
As Minerva swept back into her bedroom Rolanda ushered the men out of the room.

Out in the hallway, they heard Minerva moan. Rolanda laughed and cast a silencing charm on the room. "I understand why Minerva's being so vocal, that man is capable of making a woman scream in pure pleasure. "Enough!" yelled Snape finally regaining his voice. He didn't know if hated the fact that Rolanda had apparently spent time in the man's company or if he was unnerved by Minerva's rather vocal display of pleasure."

"What I'm just saying Minerva couldn't be in better hands." Rolanda eyed him curiously.

"I agree with Severus. We do not need to hear what that man is doing to Minerva." Albus remarked feeling jealousy grip him at the thought of a man with his deputy.

Rolanda gasped as realization dawned on her. "Merlin! You think she's moaning for a different reason!"

"Wait until I tell Min." Their faces turned bright red at the thought of what Minerva would do. "You dirty men, you both should know by now that Minerva would never do that with someone in her room."

"What do you mean they asked in unison?" Rolanda hid a smile, knowing Minerva would kill her for this. "Well as Minerva's closest friend I know for a fact that Minerva would rather shag on her desk than in her private chambers." If possible they turned a brighter shade of red.

Rolanda left them stunned at Minerva's door and began to make her way down the hallway. She turned around to watch when she heard Minerva's door open.  
She bit her hand when she heard Minerva telling Albus and Severus that she was going to show Esteban her classroom.

Rolanda saw Snape stagger and Albus tremble. When she heard a red-faced Albus lecturing Minerva she resumed her walk at a faster pace. "I'm so dead," she thought to herself as she broke out into a run when she heard Minerva's angry growl.  
"Rolanda!" Minerva yelled. The three men looked at two witches from the window. Minerva had Rolanda pinned to the ground was currently making her eat snow, saying over and over to Hooch that she was just helping her clean her dirty mouth.

"I'll make her another appointment," remarked Esteban. Albus and Severus silently agreed as they continued to watch Minerva and Rolanda fighting in the snow.


End file.
